


if life was a movie, you would be the star

by bimarian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, Jealous Miya Atsumu, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu in Love, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimarian/pseuds/bimarian
Summary: Five times Atsumuunkowinglyfeels jealous and one time Hinata erases all his worries away.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 485





	if life was a movie, you would be the star

Atsumu knows that he has always been somewhat selfish at times—after all, his twin brother made sure to remind him that fact every single day of their entire lives. Osamu would always tell him that if their life was a big movie, then Atsumu would always make it to the point that the camera would always be focused on him and the roll films would be filled with his own antics. The thing is, Atsumu has always thought that his roll films consist of his life as the top high school volleyball player, his life when Osamu chose to pursue his business and Atsumu is left alone to pursue the professional volleyball world, and his life when he started playing with the MSBY team.

So when did his roll films start to focus on one tangerine idiot who he thought he has already forgotten after their last year in Spring Interhigh?

**_Roll film 1: The Sakusa Kiyoomi Supremacy_ **

It all starts on one Thursday afternoon before the start of their practice. Hinata has been officially accepted as a member of the team and it is their first practice together with the new member. When Atsumu first saw Hinata during their try-outs, he couldn’t fathom why he was feeling giddy and excited over the fact that he would finally be able to fulfill his one-sided promise.

_“Shouyou-kun, I’ll toss to ‘ya one of these days…”_

Well, Atsumu has almost forgotten about that unwritten promise, until Hinata shows up on the try-outs only to amaze their coach and have him accepted immediately to the team—which then brings them to the current. It’s Hinata’s first day of practice with the team and Atsumu expected that he will spend his first few minutes with Bokuto—after all, Bokuto never shuts up over the fact that Hinata is like his and Akaashi’s son. He expected Hinata to take the attention of all of the team members because he’s like an unknown force, a monster behind that bright smile which is yet to be unleashed in the court. He expected Hinata to be fit in immediately within the team because the lad has that certain aura around him which attracts any and all people around him.

What he didn’t expect is for Hinata to immediately go towards one Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sure, Kiyoomi has been famous since high school, or even when he went to college and became an MVP during his last year in the college volleyball world, but really?! He doubts that Hinata has even had a decent conversation with Kiyoomi before. He also doubts that Kiyoomi knows about Hinata at all. They never really played during high school, did they? So how come Hinata goes towards Sakusa Kiyoomi first before even talking to Atsumu?

“Sakusa-senpai! I’m Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you!”

Atsumu hears Hinata mutter towards Kiyoomi who’s busy stretching his unbelievable wrists.

“Ah. Fever out.”

“Don’t say it like it’s my nickname!”

Hinata laughs afterwards like the nickname didn’t even offend him. He laughs, genuinely laughs, at something that Kiyoomi said when he hasn’t even spoken a single word towards Atsumu.

Is Atsumu the only one who remembers the unwritten promise back in high school?

“Oh, Atsumu-san! It’s been so long!”

The tangerine spiker finally takes notice of him and heads towards him with a wave. Atsumu keeps his composure and just flaunts a smirk at the shorter lad.

“Took you long enough, Shouyou-kun.”

Before the practice starts, Hinata just keeps on telling him stories about his two-year escapade in Brazil and all his adventures as a beach volleyball player. It’s not like his beach volleyball life is entirely unknown to Atsumu—Hinata has made a name for himself in Brazil as Ninja Shouyou after all.

It all goes completely well until the coach has announced that practice will officially start and Hinata suddenly mutters

“I can’t wait to see Sakusa-senpai’s spikes! He was so cool during the college tournaments after all!!”

The blonde setter knows that Kiyoomi heard Hinata because he can see the slight hint of a _smirk_ on Kiyoomi’s lips—a smirk which really pisses Atsumu off for some reason.

Atsumu feels just a little bit irate at how Hinata’s eyes seem to sparkle over Kiyoomi’s strengths—and if Atsumu chooses not to toss that much to Kiyoomi during their practice match, then that’s nobody’s goddamn business but his own.

**_Roll film 2: The Cat who visits the Dorm_ **

Hinata moves into the Black Jackals’ dormitory just a month after he got accepted to the team. After all, they can’t afford to have their new wing spiker travelling from an apartment which is two hours away from the gym every single day. Despite Hinata continuously telling them that he’s fine with the travel time, Atsumu manages to finally convince him to move in with them when he joked about not tossing to Hinata if he doesn’t want to move into the dormitory.

He’s just glad that it actually worked because if the spiker still didn’t move in with them, he’s not confident that he can pull off the joke of not tossing to Hinata when most of the time, all he ever wants to do is watch his wing spiker fly as he hits Atsumu’s tosses for him.

Atsumu is not really proud of his decision of persuading Hinata to stay in the dorms with them—because that means that Atsumu sees him whenever he just got out of the shower. Atsumu sees him early in the morning when Hinata is preparing breakfast for the four of them inside the unit. Atsumu sees him when Hinata is doing his yoga in the balcony of his room and Atsumu just so happens to step into his own balcony as well. Atsumu sees him every time Hinata just got back from his jog and his skin is still sun kissed and a little glossy from all the sweat caused by his exercise.

Atsumu is not proud because he always feels like there’s this funny feeling on his stomach and he’s pretty sure that Hinata is the cause of all of it.

Atsumu is not proud of his decision—more so when one Saturday afternoon, there’s a knock on their door and the blonde stands up from his seat on the couch because Bokuto is too engrossed in the television to even bother answering the stranger on the other side of the door.

When Atsumu opens the door, he is met with a blonde shorter guy with eyes staring at him like a cat. _He seems familiar_ is all Atsumu could think about before Hinata’s voice rings from behind him.

“Is that Kenma? Kenma!!”

A small smile plays on the shorter lad’s lips before he takes one last glance at Atsumu. The setter steps aside to let the stranger take a step inside, ignoring the tightening of his chest as he sees Hinata almost jump towards the short lad to give him a hug.

_A hug._

Hinata is giving the guy a hug and Atsumu is totally not bothered about it.

“Oh, Kenma!! It’s you! Where’s my bro Kuroo!!” Bokuto finally takes his attention away from the television to talk to the guy.

“He said he’ll be dropping by the gym some time this week.”

“That’s great!! Right, ‘Tsum-Tsum?”

Atsumu can’t really follow their conversation, but he feels so dumb not remembering who this Kuroo and Kenma people are, so he just nods his head before turning his gaze towards Hinata who’s ushering the short lad towards his room.

_Towards his room._

Hinata is ushering the guy towards his room and Atsumu is totally not bothered about it.

Atsumu flinches a little when the Kenma guy takes one lasting look towards him like he is observing him.

“Atsumu-san! Just tell me if you want me to cook for lunch, okay? Kenma and I will just be playing anyway.”

Atsumu manages to smile a little at his spiker’s offer before shaking his head lightly.

“’Ya got your friend in there, ‘ya should entertain him, Shouyou-kun.”

He mutters despite his brain’s protest of just accepting Hinata’s offer like how he always does. As soon as Hinata and this _Kenma_ step inside the room, Atsumu heaves out a frustrated groan before stomping towards his room to change into his casual clothes.

And if Atsumu spends the rest of his day outside the dormitory while playing in the arcade or hopping from one restaurant to another, then he blames it on his boredom and not on the fact that he doesn’t want to face the truth that Hinata is spending his day with someone else inside his room.

**_Roll film 3: The Setter in Brazil_ **

Atsumu can’t hide the smirk on his lips when he hears the whistle from the referee marking the end of their game with Schweiden Adlers. They _won._ Finally, after several matches against the team, MSBY finally won after his set to _his_ spiker who went head to head against Kageyama as the Adlers’ setter goes to block Hinata’s spike.

But their team emerges victorious because of _his_ set to one Hinata Shouyou and right here, right now, right at this very moment—while looking at Hinata as he and Bokuto does a chest bump before trying to involve Sakusa who immediately turns their back on him—Atsumu just couldn’t ask for more.

Atsumu is at the height of his happiness as Hinata tells him over and over and over again

_“Atsumu-san, your tosses really are the best!!”_

Atsumu is at the height of his happiness, until a stranger stops Hinata from his tracks which makes the blonde setter halt as well.

“Yo, chibi-chan.”

“Oikawa-san!!”

The thing about Hinata’s smile is that it can always blind someone because of how wide and bright it is and Atsumu has always felt a little giddy whenever he sees that smile—so it comes to Atsumu as a surprise when he feels a sudden pang on his chest as he sees Hinata’s smile directed towards this _Oikawa-san._

“You really went and beat Tobio-chan. That’s _my_ spiker!”

Atsumu feels his blood boil when he hears this Oikawa-san refer to Hinata as _his_ spiker when he, Miya Atsumu who just sent the final toss to Hinata which made them win the game, exists. Hinata just laughs at the commentary before looking back at Atsumu and waving at him, asking him to come forward towards them.

“This is Atsumu-san by the way. You know him since you just watched our game! He’s our genius setter!” Hinata proudly mutters and Atsumu feels the life in him come back. He extends his hand to this Oikawa-san and the latter accepts it with a _smile._

A smile which instantly irks Atsumu to the bone.

“Hi! I’m Oikawa! Shouyou’s setter in Brazil!”

Oh.

_Oh._

So Hinata had a setter in Brazil. Yeah, that’s cool. Atsumu is definitely not thinking about how he could have missed this guy while watching all of Hinata’s play tapes while he was a beach volleyball player in Brazil. This guy doesn’t even seem familiar, so did Hinata actually play with him?

“It was just for a week! I mean, Oikawa-san was there for a week so we played a little together and I learned how to set while watching him!”

Hinata supplies him with an answer for the question which he didn’t even voice out. Atsumu just nods at him, completely lost as to how should he react considering all the thoughts running on his mind a mile per minute. Hinata went to Brazil and casually met this Oikawa-san, played with him for one week, learned how to properly send a toss while watching him, and now this Oikawa-san just casually pops up after watching Hinata’s debut game.

Cool.

Cool.

Atsumu’s braincells could definitely handle all these information.

“Oh, I’ll just follow you to the bus, Atsumu-san. I’ll catch up with Oikawa-san for a little while!”

With that, Atsumu heads towards the bus while still trying to process all the information that he gathered in the past few minutes and trying to decipher why he feels like his chest is about to get ripped into pieces.

“Just so you know, you are an absolute idiot.”

Atsumu flinches when he suddenly hears Kiyoomi speak besides him. Before he can even ask him what he means with that, Kiyoomi immediately steps inside the bus and sits on his seat where no one else was allowed to be. Atsumu just heaves a sigh and heads towards his seat just behind Bokuto’s.

And if Atsumu doesn’t talk to anybody else all throughout their ride back to the hotel, then he blames it on the exhaustion from the game and not on the creeping pain still lingering on his chest.

**_Roll film 4: The Previous Partner_ **

Two weeks after the game between MSBY and Adlers, the two teams decided to have a practice match against each other once again. Adlers decided to head towards the MSBY gym for the practice match and Atsumu can’t deny the excitement in Hinata’s eyes as he waits for their opponent to arrive. The setter chuckles a little before taking a bite at the Onigiri which he had Osamu pack for him. He rolls his eyes when he notices that Osamu only gave him two when he ordered for three. Atsumu mentally notes to place a complaint on his brother’s online site later on. He will never really admit it, but his brother’s Onigiri packs a punch and he loves to eat it before his matches.

“Take it easy, Shouyou-kun. They’re not gonna arrive any earlier if ‘yer jumping around like an excited puppy there.” Atsumu teases a little.

Hinata just rubs his nape as he laughs at Atsumu’s teasing before heaving out a deep breath.

“I’m just excited to face powerful opponents once again!”

Bokuto seems to agree with the smaller spiker as they bump their chests once again. A few minutes later, the Adlers team finally arrives on the gym and the two coaches discuss their agenda for the practice this afternoon.

Apparently, there won’t be an MSBY vs. Adlers game as the coaches will be shuffling all of the players around—which means that there is a fat chance that Atsumu will not be on the same team as Hinata for most of the sets. They draw lots for the first set and Atsumu draws the red team. He takes a look at Hinata and sees that the latter drew the yellow team.

“Woaah! Seems like we’ll be on the same team again, Kageyama!”

Atsumu doesn’t really want to think much about it, but the fact that he will be seeing someone else set to Hinata once again doesn’t really sit right with him.

He lets the feeling go as the manager blows the whistle to signal the start of the game. Their team serves first which Hinata easily receives. The game’s initial flow is in the favor of the other team and Atsumu can’t help the swelling feeling of smugness because that’s _his_ spiker right on the other side of the net who is giving their current team a hard time. Atsumu may be his opponent right now, but it doesn’t change the fact that he and Hinata are playing on the same team and he can be proud of his teammates, okay?

The uncomfortable feeling which he had earlier sneaks right back to him after Hoshiumi throws a killer serve which Bokuto on the other side unfortunately receives. Atsumu is painfully aware that as soon as the Bokuto is getting ready for the receive, Hinata is already getting ready for a minus tempo attack from the back line. Atsumu is painfully aware that Hinata has always been able to do a minus tempo attack even back when he was not yet a member of MSBY. Atsumu is painfully aware that Hinata can easily pull off a back minus attack at any given time.

Atsumu is also painfully aware that he is not the first setter who tosses a freaky quick toss which Hinata easily spikes to the other side of the court.

As soon as the ball hits their side of the court, Atsumu can only take a look at Hinata who’s giving Kageyama a high five after their successful back minus. Atsumu can only take a look at Hinata as he wonders how can these two be so in-sync despite not playing together for how many years. Atsumu can only take a look at Hinata as he thinks about how it took them a few days to be able to be in-sync for that back minus attack and how it only took Hinata and Kageyama a few _plays_ to be in-sync once again.

Atsumu can only take a look at Hinata as he feels the sharp pain on his chest as he wonders if he could ever surpass Kageyama as Hinata’s partner.

“Don’t mind.”

Kiyoomi taps him on the shoulders as he mutters those words towards Atsumu. The blonde setter just nods at him—not really sure if Kiyoomi is talking about the point which the other team just gained from them, or the fact that Hinata is happily spiking with his current setter, Kageyama Tobio.

And if Atsumu messes up for the rest of the set, then he blames it on the lack of Onigiri which he ate before the game.

**_Roll film 5: The Onigiri Incident_ **

Whenever Atsumu is feeling just a little bit out of it—may it be due to his below standards performance during their volleyball practice, or some offending comment which he read on Twitter, he always goes to his twin brother’s Onigiri store to rant about it.

Osamu never really listens to him—or at least he just pretends that he doesn’t, but Atsumu knows better. His twin brother will give him the reality check that he needs whenever things seem to always go against his favor.

So when Atsumu feels a little lost because of this unnecessary fluttering on his stomach whenever Hinata is around or this unnecessary pain whenever Hinata is being all too mushy-feely with someone else, he goes to Osamu’s shop and straight-up asks him about it.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Is all the answer that he got as soon as he laid out all the facts to Osamu. He rolls his eyes at him before burying his head against his arm propped on the table.

“Oi, don’t sulk here, that brings bad luck to the business ‘ya know.”

Atsumu just grunts at him before he stands up and pockets his hands on his hoodie.

“’Yer gonna regret not helping me, ‘Samu. That brings much more bad luck to business.” He sticks his tongue out before stepping out of the store. He considers heading back to the dorms already, but he feels like a sore loser for not even knowing the answer to his earlier questions. He instead heads out to the park near their dorm and stays there for about half an hour just thinking about his so-called problems and going over the facts over and over again like it’s gonna help him solve everything—

Well, it doesn’t. Half an hour later finds Atsumu walking back to their dorms with his mind still baffled over one Hinata Shouyou and the mysteries behind him. A familiar silhouette stepping out of the dorm surprises Atsumu and a small smirk plays on his lips.

“’Ya ready to help me, ‘Samu?”

His twin brother just rolls his eyes at him before shaking his head lightly.

“I came to deliver a set of onigiri. Also, Hinata is feeling bad and you’re not there, idiot.”

And once again, a sharp pain on his chest resurfaces as Osamu walks past him while purposely brushing off their shoulders together. Atsumu feels mad over Osamu for being the first one to comfort Hinata during his bad day, but Atsumu feels madder over himself for being such an idiot to the point that Hinata will call for a delivery from Osamu’s shop instead of calling for _him_ when he’s having a bad day.

Well, what even is Atsumu’s role in Hinata’s life, right?

Before Osamu could enter the elevator, he looks back at Atsumu who’s still standing in front of the dorm, taking all the courage he has to just open the door and ask about how Hinata is doing and why is he feeling bad.

“I know you already know the answers. Now stop being a coward, dipshit.” Osamu shouts at him.

_Yeah._

Atsumu probably knows all the answers and that’s what is bothering him the most—he knows that he has been _jealous_ and he doesn’t even have the right to feel that way. After all, he only _likes_ Hinata, but that’s that—

Atsumu likes Hinata and that’s the end of the roll film that he has. No further details on this big joke of a movie which he would like to call his life.

Well, if he’s gonna face the pain of this one-sided love, then he might as well just admit it to Hinata and at least save himself from the shame of being called a coward by his asshole of a twin brother. Atsumu takes a deep breath and opens the door to the dorm hoping that Kiyoomi and Bokuto are currently out.

After all, he doesn’t want any other audience when Hinata turns down his confession.

**_The New Roll Film: Hinata Shouyou_ **

Atsumu heaves a sigh of relief when he opens the door and notices that the television is off, which means that Bokuto is probably out with Akaashi. He also notices that Kiyoomi’s sneakers are not in the shoe rack which means that he also went out for the night. He heads towards the living room and sees Hinata sitting on the couch while eating the Onigiri which Osamu brought. Atsumu takes a deep breath before stepping towards the couch and sitting down besides the smaller lad.

Hinata flinches a little when he feels the dip of the couch beside him. He takes a look at Atsumu and flaunts a small smile which brings another sharp pain on Atsumu’s chest—after all, it’s not the usual bright and blinding smile which Hinata always has on his face.

“H-Hey.”

Atsumu curses at himself for stuttering over one simple word.

“Hey, Atsumu-san. I thought you’d also be out for the whole night like Bokuto-san and Omi-senpai.”

Atsumu shakes his head a little and tilts his body to face Hinata properly.

“I heard ‘yer not feeling well. Is something wrong?”

Atsumu feels like his heart is hammering out of his chest as Hinata drinks from the glass of water before facing him.

“You seem to have been avoiding me the past few days, Atsumu-san. I’m the one who should be asking if there’s something wrong.”

Atsumu’s breath hitches when Hinata straight up confronts him about his attitude the past few days. Right, he has been avoiding Hinata ever since the game with Adlers last week because he just couldn’t understand his feelings back then and he feels like facing Hinata will make his feelings even worse.

The blonde knows that the shorter lad has always been upfront with his feelings, but suddenly talking about the reason why Atsumu is avoiding him—especially since that reason involves Atsumu’s feelings _for him_ —is quite a hard task for the blonde setter.

_‘Now stop being a coward, dipshit.’_

Osamu’s voice rings at the back of his mind and Atsumu looks back at Hinata who seems to be patiently waiting for his answer. He takes a deep breath and gulps the imaginary lump on his throat before speaking up.

“’Ya didn’t really do anythin’ wrong, Shouyou-kun.”

“Then why do you keep on avoidin—”

“I was jealous.”

Well, that immediately shuts Hinata up and Atsumu takes it as his chance to just let everything out.

“I was jealous over the fact that ‘ya acknowledged Kiyoomi first when you first got into the team when I was the one who has an outstanding promise with ‘ya. I don’t even know if you remember, but I told ‘ya before that I’d be tossing to you one of these days and it took me seven years to fulfill that promise.”

“I was jealous over the fact that ‘ya feel comfortable enough with this Kenma person who looks like a cat to the point that you can let that him enter ‘yer room to play games all day when I, ‘yer dormmate for how many months already, haven’t even stepped inside ‘yer room.”

“I was jealous over the fact that this Oikawa-san was able to personally see ‘yer growth in Brazil and be a part of that growth. Meanwhile, I don’t even know anything about ‘ya in Brazil except for all the stories that ‘ya told me and all the tapes that I watched for ‘yer beach volleyball games.”

Atsumu hears Hinata’s gasp and as soon as the blonde looks towards Hinata, he sees excitement on the latter’s face.

“You watched the tapes of my games?!”

Atsumu feels a creeping heat on his cheeks as he feels exposed with the sudden confession.

“That’s beside the point, Shouyou-kun!”

“No! That’s an important point! You watched my games even in Brazil?!”

“Y-Yeah.”

Hinata moves a little closer to him and Atsumu suddenly feels like he’s about to suffocate from the heat. He takes a look at the aircon and sees that it’s running smoothly anyway, so why does it feel like he’s about to combust any moment?

“A-Anyway, I was feeling jealous, okay? I was even feeling jealous because ‘yer feeling down and the first thing ‘ya thought about is calling my brother’s shop for an Onigiri delivery when ‘ya could’ve called me.”

“I know I am being childish and petty because I don’t even have the right to feel that way. E-Especially when I felt jealous over Kageyama. I know he’s been ‘yer partner for your whole high school life and ‘ya two share bonds which even I can’t compare to, but I can’t help feelin’ jealous over the fact that he will always be ‘yer first partner in volleyball and I can never live up to that. I can never surpass Kageyama as ‘yer partner and whenever I think that way, there’s this weird painful feeling on my chest which just won’t go away.”

Atsumu takes another deep breath before looking down on the couch as he mutters the next words more to himself than the person across him.

“The thing is—I like you, Shouyou-kun. It’s not the kind of like which just makes me want to toss to ‘ya. It’s the _like_ kind of like where I just wanna cuddle with ‘ya or make ‘ya some breakfast or fall asleep in the couch with ‘ya. I know you don’t feel the same way about me so I’m not gonna push it or anythin’ like that. I just feel like I need to be honest with you so that It wouldn’t affect our plays in the court and our—”

“Atsumu-san.”

Hinata grabs Atsumu’s hands and that’s the only time when the blonde finally takes a look at the shorter lad. Hinata rubs the back of Atsumu’s palms with his thumb and it does wonders to the setter’s nerves because not even a minute later, his breathing evens out once again and he feels like there’s more air in the living room than ever.

“Atsumu-san?”

The blonde takes a look at his spiker and is met with a smile which never ceased to make Atsumu’s heart skip a beat.

“I acknowledged Omi-senpai first during our first practice ever because I was so nervous to talk to you. I have always been looking forward to receiving one of your tosses, but I didn’t know if you still remember the promise that you told me back in high school, so I needed to calm my nerves down first or else I will be a stuttering machine in front of you and that would be uncool, don’t you think?”

“I never let you step inside my room because I’m afraid you’ll find it weird seeing that I still have our photo back in high school when our team lost against yours during Spring High. Besides, Kenma is like my best friend and he has Kuroo-san as his boyfriend, so there’s nothing to really worry about, right?”

 _Oh._ So that’s why the guy seemed so familiar when he first met him. So he is Kuroo’s boyfriend!

“Oikawa-san was able to teach me about a lot of things back in Brazil and sure, he saw me grew into who I am as a player today, but without all of those, I wouldn’t be able to play with _you_ now. I wouldn’t be able to stand on the same court as _you_ now. That means that I wouldn’t be able to receive _your_ tosses and trust me, that’s the last thing that I want to happen, Atsumu-san.”

Hinata takes a deep breath before he pulls Atsumu’s hands only to place a soft peck on his knuckles.

“Kageyama will always be my first partner—that fact will never change. He will always be the first one who has ever sent a toss to me which brought me to cloud 9. He will always be the first partner who I played with in several national tournaments when I was in high school. He will always be the first partner who I also considered as my rival. He will always be the first partner who helped me grow to who I am today.”

Hinata places another soft peck on his knuckles before looking at Atsumu.

“He will always be my first partner, but isn’t the last partner that I will ever have a more important matter?”

Atsumu feels the tears on his eyes starting to well up as Hinata closes the distance between the two of them once again. He gulps a lump on his throat and forces a chuckle as he blinks away the tears on his eyes and tries to remain composed.

“Will you be my last partner, Atsumu-san?”

Hinata mutters almost inaudibly that Atsumu wouldn’t be able to hear it if not for the short distance between them two. He takes a deep breath and forces another chuckle as he looks at Hinata, tears and snot on his face be damned.

“Careful what you wish for, Shouyou-kun. ‘Ya wouldn’t be able to get rid of me if I ever say yes.”

Atsumu feels a funny feeling on his chest as Hinata flaunts him a wide smile before he answers

“I don’t plan on ever getting rid of the love of my life, Atsumu-san.”

Hinata then completely closes the distance between them as he seals Atsumu’s lips with his own and for the first time in Atsumu’s life, he realizes that if his life is a movie, then he definitely doesn’t want to be the main protagonist in it.

After all, he plans to focus all his roll films on one tangerine idiot who is also the love of his life—

_Hinata Shouyou._

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I really enjoyed writing this and trying to write Atsumu's POV throughout the entire story. Thank you so much for reading this!! I hope you guys enjoyed. ❤


End file.
